Home
by HammerinRascal
Summary: Maybe this time, he'll be there when she wakes up.. / ScouRosy / One-Shot.


**HOME**

* * *

The door lock clicked quietly as the knob was turned slowly signalling the door was opening along with the matching sound of the rusted hinges creaking, before the door was once again pushed shut behind them as they entered the small house, shaking their head at the fact she had left the door unlocked, again, especially considering she was pretty much home alone the past few days. A black hooded jacket - with the hood pulled up - covered their figure, along with their face, the material slightly damp from having to walk through the light sprinkle of rain. His boots tapped against the ground as he stepped further into the house, looking for any signs of anyone, but nothing just yet. A few of the lights were on, illuminating the place as he walked through all the different rooms.

Eventually making his way into the television room, the first thing that could be noticed was the television set which had been left on, yet the volume left on low, as if it was left on for comfort. As he made his way further into the room, that when he noticed her pink figure curled up slightly on the couch, her head rested against the arm rest, her chest slowly rising and falling, letting out small breaths as he noticed she was fast asleep. Letting out a small sigh, he made his way towards the couch, taking careful steps as he tried to stay quite, noticing the blanket she was using to cover herself had fallen to the ground, over the edge of the couch. Reaching forwards, he picked up the piece of material, gently covering her slim and fragile looking body with it once again, hoping it was enough to keep her warm, especially in this weather. After kicking off his boots and pulling down his hood - shaking out his green quills - he seated himself on the small space left on the couch, at her feet. Although as he did so, he saw her form shift slightly, letting out the slightest murmur before her eyes began to slowly flutter open, slowly lifting her head to tiredly look over at him.

"Go back to sleep, Rose. It's 3am", his deep, yet firm voice spoke over to her.

Pushing herself up slowly, letting out a tired yawn, she sat herself up while shaking her head in refusal. "I'm fine. 'Sides, you finally came back home, I was waiting for you", her tired voice replied as her eyes flicked over to meet his own ice-blue ones. Looking back over at her, meeting her gaze, he rolled her eyes at her stubbornness, she was always like this, not listening to him. He was back for good this time, planning to actually stick around, he knew she had probably been staying up all night for the past week while he was gone, waiting and hoping for him to return. He didn't break the gaze between the pair before eventually letting out small chuckle, gesturing her with a hand to come closer, which she complied to with no hesitation what-so-ever, slowly crawling across the couch, into his lap. Making herself comfortable, she leant her head against his chest, letting a hand drag it's way around his side, wrapping it around him, as if being sure to keep him close, pressed up against one another. Using his free hand, the green hedgehog reached slightly forward, catching the edge of the blanket in his finger-tips before yanking it towards him and wrapping it snuggly around the pair, then wrapping his own arms around her figure. Looking down at her, he noticed her eyes were half closed, the tiredness taking a toll on her body as bags could be seen under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"You should lock your damn door" He mumbled, "Who knows who could just waltz in here. And what if I'm not even here to help you out?"

She simply shrugged, "Forgot to".

Letting a small breath escape his lips, he shook his head, cradling her closer. Although it may have been merely only a week that he had been gone, it had felt like forever. Although he had to leave, he hated the thought of leaving her behind, not being able to stay by her side and make sure she stayed safe, out of harms way. He needed some time to think, away from everything. She was so damn reckless sometimes and it worried the Hell out of him. Heh, worry. Who would have ever thought, Scourge out of all people, would actually feel _worry_ for someone else. He was glad to be back, glad she was here, _safe_ from everything, here in his arms - well, almost, anything. The only other thing he had to protect her from, was himself. He has quite the temper and adding the stubbornness of the pink hedgehog, didn't overly make it any easier to keep himself in check.

"You haven't been stayin' up _every_ night, have 'ya?"

"Of course I have, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was trying to stay up for you, guess I must have accidentally dosed off, sorry", she murmured, her head tilted back slightly to be able to look up at him, her eyes legitimately filled with sincerity at her apology as if it was a crime that she had actually fallen asleep. His own eyes widened before letting out the lowest growl, "Rose.. You're allowed to sleep, 'ya know! In fact, that's exactly what you should be doing!"

"But I wanted to be awake when you got back, I was worried and I.. Just really wanted to see you", she replied, her voice a gentle whisper.

Sighing, he responded in a much calmer voice, "Well I'm here, alright? I'm safe. Now let's get you to bed". He carefully removed his arms from around her, pulling them back before hooking one under her legs and the second across her higher back before standing up along with her, bridal style in his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone, again, please?" He heard he gentle voice whisper up at him as he head was leant against his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his against his neck as she spoke.

"Of course.." He murmured his reply. Eventually ending up at her bedroom's door, he pushed the slightly open door wide open gently with his foot, carrying his pink lover to her bed before carefully placing her on it, laying her down. He made his way to the other side of the bed, laying himself down with a small relieved sigh as his head hit the comfortable pillow. In turn, Rosy turned herself on her side to face the green hedgehog, shuffling closer to him as her arm carefully snaked itself around him middle, holding him close. In response, he wrapped his own arm around her thin body, the other reaching forwards to pull the covers over the pair, keeping them warm in each-others embrace.

"You'll be here in the morning, right?"

"Right here beside you", he spoke back, his grip around her tightening in the slightest while leaning his head forwards to press a gentle and reassuring kiss on her forehead, "I'm not leaving you again"

A simple nod was her reply, before snuggling her head against his chest, her eyes slowly fluttering close, not being able to keep herself awake anymore, letting herself slip into unconsciousness willingly as she now knowingly knew he was safe, here with her. He'd be there this time when she woke up for sure, just like he said.

"I love you".

* * *

**Just something a little random..~ **  
**Nothin' too special and all. **


End file.
